Sealed with a Kissu
by justicederu
Summary: Athrun's eyes begin to wonder on a girl he never knew existed. So why is he so captivated by her? ONE SHOT.


_Hello girls, boys, ladies, gentlemen and … girls! Haha, well it's my first fanfiction so do not flame please! I was really bored one day, and after watching Gundam SEED for the millionth time, it inspired me to write. Do not blame me if I copied anyone else, this idea just popped up in my head when I always wonder what Athrun is thinking. Enjoy! _

_One more thing, if you're like "that's not how it is" please just go along with the story! __

_Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Gundam Seed and all the characters blah blah. _

_Italics _are Athrun's thoughts.  
**Bold** is the setting/place.

* * *

_Athrun Zala, 2__nd__ year of Destiny Academy. I've always did my best at school and sports. But to be honest, my whole world changed from just one ordinary girl I never knew existed. Well, she's not so ordinary now.  
_

**Open Day**

"Uwaaaaah! This school is so cool! I mean, look at the huge field! And the cafeteria! And -" Miriallia said with excitement but Cagalli suddenly cut her off.

"No need to get so excited Mir. If you're going to slack off in the entrance exams, you're not going to this school," Cagalli told her.

"Who says I am? I shall work my hardest!"

"Good to see you getting yourself worked up Mir," Lacus said.

The girls were attending Destiny Academy open day, and they all have decided to attend this school since it was a very rich school, and not to mention very well-known for its advanced facilities and education.

_It was my 1__st__ year at __Destiny Academy, and my group and I were always surrounded by girls. I wouldn't say it was troublesome, but it was our duty as students to get lot of people to attend our school. Who would've thought that day would change my life?_

"This way guys! To the hall!" Mir yelled, running off.

"W-wait up!" Lacus yelled, following her. Cagalli was busy reading the map unaware that she was alone.

"There's a lot of rooms and … argh! Where did those two run off to?" she mumbled angrily, scanning around the place. She looked back on her map, then suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ah! S-sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" Cagalli said frantically. She realised it was one of the students at the school.

_That was when we first met, on the day of open day where students from other schools attend high school to see what it's like. I didn't think of her much at first, but I could tell she seemed lost and alone._

"No problem. Are you … lost by any chance?" Athrun asked her.

"Y-yeah, kind of…"Cagalli replied, looking at little embarrassed.

"Well, there's a chance they might be in the hall. If you go straight and turn left, you'll find it."

"Thank you!" Cagalli said, flashing her smile and running off.

_On the day where our school welcome the 1__st__ years, I saw that she made it to our school._

"Look at those fine looking 1st year girls! OUCH!" Dearka said.

"Quit it you perverted bastard!" Yzak yelled, slapping him on the head.

"Guys, you're going to set a bad example for people who look up to you…" Athrun said.

_As I was burdened by the fan girls, my sight was set on that girl I saw back at open day. I didn't notice it, but I would think of her every now and then. I was a 2__nd__ year and whenever we would walk past, she would be too busy talking with her friends or studying to notice me. I didn't know why, but I began to watch her with my eyes. During the sports event…_

**Sports Carnival**

"GO CAGALLI! YOU CAN BEAT THE 2nd and 3rd years!" Mir yelled.

"DO YOUR BEST CAGALLI!" Lacus yelled.

_Cagalli was in the 100m dash against the other fast girls of the school. She was known for her athletic ability ever since middle school, and her determination was unlike any other._

"Ready. Set. GO!"

_Off the 5 girls ran, and surprisingly Cagalli was coming 3__rd__. Everyone was surprised that Cagalli, the only 1__st__ year competing, was that fast. Even I was surprised, and just 50m from the line, she managed to run past Sakura Misaki, the fastest girl in the school. I smiled as I watched her grin with triumphant._

"YOU DID IT GIRL! From now on, you can rule this school! MWAHAHAHA!" Miriallia yelled.

"Erh…that won't be necessary Mir," Cagalli said.

"I'm proud of you Cagalli. You managed to beat the 3rd years too!" Lacus said, congratulating her.

"Thanks Lacus! I didn't expect to come 1st either, I guess all that running around middle school paid off, like chasing Mir for stealing my lunch…"

"Hey! That sandwich looked tasty, and sharing is caring!" Mir told her.

Cagalli and Lacus just laughed, until all the seniors ran up to her.

"Hey you! You're Cagalli right? COME JOIN THE ATHLETICS CLUB!"

"NO! JOIN LONG JUMP!"

"She's definitely joining basketball club!"

"Oh crap! What did I get myself into?" Cagalli thought, scratching her head.

"That 1st year is something, right Athrun?" Dearka said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm having a scary feeling when you said that…" Athrun said, which caused Yzak to slap him again.

"What? I wasn't thinking of anything perverted! But she is kind of cute, not to mention - "

"One more word Elsman, and I'll have the teachers know everything you did back when you were in middle school," he said.

"U-understood Yzak," he replied and keeping his mouth shut.

_Soon after that, I realised she works at Archangel Café as a waitress. I found out when I was walking to the shops one day. She looked the same as always, working hard and helping others. I went there occasionally, hoping maybe I'd have a conversation with her, but she didn't look at me twice. She just took my order, said what she needed to say and that was the end of it. __When I catch a glimpse of her during breaks, she would laugh and look like she was having so much fun. She also seemed to talk to my best friend Kira a lot these days. They were close, like they were siblings or something. Curious, I confronted him…_

**School**

"Do you know that girl Kira?" Athrun asked.

"Huh? Oh Cagalli? Yeah, well actually I know her through my girlfr- I mean friend," Kira replied, blushing immediately.

"Cagalli is it?"

"Yeah, Cagalli Yula Athha…well, gotta go!" Kira said and quickly walked off. Athrun, however, wasn't aware that Kira talked to Cagalli a lot because he had a crush on Lacus and needed some advice.

_I realised this Cagalli girl was quite popular amongst the seniors, but I shook it off. I found out she spent her free time in the library either listening to music or just studying from text books. Then I found myself going to the library and pretending to read while watching her. There was this one time…  
_

**Library**

"Damn it, why are the science books so high? Can't … reach…" Cagalli mumbled, trying to reach for the books on the highest shelf just inches from her fingertips. Suddenly, a hand took the book and gave it to her.

"Is this what you wanted?" Athrun said, handing her the book. She received it and flashed that warm smile she always gave to people.

"Thanks Zala-senpai!" she said and walked off.

_That was the first time she said my name. How did she know my name? But it wasn't too hard to figure, I was after all always followed by fan girls. Maybe that was why… __She didn't talk to me again after that, even though I'd sit a few seats away from her. She was interested in reading a lot of science, like astronomy and physics. It didn't seem she was interested in me at all, which was a first. __Wouldn't girls be into romantic novels or have I not been hanging around with girls enough to know that? My desire to talk to her somehow grew and I wanted to have an actual conversation with her. So I …_

Cagalli was in the aisle of science and was scanning the books with her auburn eyes.

"You like science don't you?" Athrun said abruptly. Cagalli flinched a little and flashed a grin.

"Yeah I do," she replied, and continued looking at the books.

"If you're that interested, I have a book just for you…" he said, holding a book in his hand.

"Really? What is it?" Cagalli asked as he handed her the book. Her grin soon turned into shock when she read the title: 'Science for Dummies.' (I made it up, not sure if there is one)

"Are you calling me a dummy?" she said. Athrun just laughed at her.

"Maybe…" he said sneakily and walked off, leaving a very angered Cagalli.

_I really didn't mean to offend her, but seeing her reaction was too funny. I laughed to myself for a while, and that's when I began to really talk to her. I thought that if I teased her a little, it might make her want to talk to me more. And it did…we talked almost every single day…  
_

**School Hallway**

"Hands off little twerp! You're only 1st year and you think you can steal Kira away from us? Think again!" Fllay yelled.

"But I-I'm not stealing him! I just…"

"Shut up! We know you like him! I'm going to ruin that face of yours so you won't ever have Kira talk to you again!" she yelled before she pounced on Lacus. Just as she was about to punch her, Cagalli was just in time to stop it.

"Hands off my friend now," Cagalli threatened her.

"You! You're that girl everyone's talking about! Don't think you can beat us!" Fllay's friend said.

"Lacus didn't do anything wrong! So I suggest you leave or watch your back," Cagalli said, gripping Fllay's arm with force.

"Argh! You won't get away! I'm going to screw both of you!" she yelled and pushed Cagalli. Little did she know, there was a staircase behind her.

"Cagalli! Look out!" Lacus cried out. Cagalli closed her eyes to receive the impact, but felt a pair of hands hold her.

"Z-Zala-senpai?" she exclaimed, going crimson as she was being held. But Athrun wasn't looking at her. He looked mad.

"Well, what do we have here? Am I interrupting anything ladies?" he said.

"It's not what it looks like! Lacus started it!" Fllay yelled, pointing at her.

"You know, I hate girls who bully…and I hate girls who lie. You're despicable!"

"H-h-how can you be on that dummy's side? YOU IDIOTS! LETS GO GIRLS!" Fllay yelled as they ran off.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DUMMY?" Cagalli yelled, but she stopped when she realised she was still in Athrun's arms bridal style. "A-And let me down!"

"Are you alright my princess?" he said, inching his face close to hers. Cagalli's heart was pounding furiously and she shoved him off.

"I-I-I'm fine! Let's go Lacus!" Cagalli stuttered and ran off dragging along the confused Lacus.

_Her face was so cute, I couldn't help but have fun and tease her. But I couldn't leave her alone at all…I didn't know why. I secretly followed her, and just as I was going upstairs I heard voices. That was when I watched from under and saw the girl's were picking on Lacus. __To my surprise, Cagalli managed to save her. This girl was something…and I saved her before she fell. I tried not to blush when I was holding her, but focused on the situation. I didn't want it to be obvious I followed her. She made my day when…_

"Zala-senpai! Wait!"

_A voice that was music to my ears called out to me as I was walking across the hall._

"Hmm?" Athrun replied.

"I-I want to thank you for the other day…" Cagalli said shyly. Athrun blinked.

"The other day? What happened?"

"You know, that incident…" she replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about, what incident?" he replied, looking at her with a childish grin. Cagalli pouted.

"The incident where you saved me ofcourse!" Cagalli yelled, turning red. Athrun chuckled.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? But, even if you didn't I already knew what you were talking about," he told her. Cagalli turned from embarrassed to angry.

"You! You just love to embarrass me. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Good day to you, Zala-senpai!" she said before storming off. Suddenly Athrun grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait!" he said. Cagalli turned around and gave him a look of surprise.

"W-what is it? Got something to say?" she said rudely. Athrun grinned.

"Don't call me Zala, Athrun-senpai is fine," he told her, turning a little red.

"Uh…okay. Athrun-senpai it is…" Cagalli said.

_I didn't know what came over me. I just wanted her to say my first name, and I went all embarrassed for nothing. I felt like an idiot then, and I couldn't stop picking on her. Then I found out about a guy named Ahmed, who apparently liked her. I got worried all of a sudden…why? No idea.  
_

**Classroom**

"Do you like him Cagalli? Wasn't he your childhood friend?" Mir asked.

"I do like him, but I don't like him in that way. He'll always remain as my childhood friend and nothing else…"

"Is it because you like someone else Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"N-No! What are you on about? Geez…" she stuttered.

"You're blushing! Come on and spit it out! Who is it?"

"I don't like anyone … but there's … (thinks of Athrun)…" Cagalli thought, and immediately turned red. "N-No one!" she yelled and ran off.

"Damn it…I know it's someone…" Mir said.

"You didn't have to be so direct with her, I know she has her reasons not to tell you yet," Lacus told her, but Mir pouted.

_Before I knew it, I became more and more anxious. What if Ahmed took her away? What if she fell in love with him? I had to act fast and get my feelings across._

**School cafeteria**

"Athrun-senpai!" Cagalli called. Athrun's heart raced.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you know where Ahmed-senpai is? I need to talk to him," she said.

_I felt a strong pain in my chest. My heart was aching._

"I don't know, don't ask me!" Athrun yelled and walked off angrily. Cagalli blinked.

_I didn't intend to yell at her, my tone just suddenly sounded so harsh. I was really pathetic…I tried to collect my thoughts by sitting in the library. What was I to do? What if she didn't talk to me anymore? Then all of a sudden, a pair of beautiful auburn eyes met my emerald eyes.  
_

**Library**

"Athrun-senpai?" Cagalli called out.

"W-What do you want?" Athrun asked her, pretending to focus on his reading.

"Nothing, I was just worried about you and I came here. I couldn't stop thinking about whether I did something to make you angry at me…" she replied, looking at her fidgeting fingers.

_Her words made my heart just burst open. She was worried about me. All this time she thought about me._

"Did you manage to find Ahmed?" he asked her all of a sudden.

"Yeah I did, it's kinda sad though. He confessed to me the other day," Cagalli replied.

_My heart was pounding, what did she say? Did she say yes? It was so hard not to lose control._

"I told him I didn't like him, and I wanted to say sorry, but he was happy. Somehow, I don't believe him. Today is his last day at this school, he's moving away with his family. His dad got a really good job offer so, I had to say goodbye," she continued, but had a grin on her face. "I'm happy for him."

_I never felt so relieved in my whole entire life. My heart slow down, and I hid my smile. I was an idiot to jump to conclusions and yell at her for nothing. I regretted it, and looking at that face of hers just made me want to apologise._

"You must think I'm a dummy for telling you all these things. Ah, right! Have I done anything to upset you? I mean, if I did I'm really sorry…" Cagalli said. Athrun smirked and suddenly hugged her.

"A-Athrun-senpai? Why are you hugging me?" she said, too shocked to move.

"You don't know? You REALLY don't know why I am hugging you?"

"I-I-I…"

"Yes?"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Cagalli yelled, shoved him and ran off going all red.

_Maybe I took it a little too far, she might have trouble talking to me again. Ugh, the things I do! I hope she doesn't misunderstand it. But you know, if she is really clueless, sometimes I feel like I want to make fun of her more. So I wrote a secret love letter to her…  
_

**School Lockers**

"What is it Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"A love letter…for me?" Cagalli replied, reading it. "It just says 'I love you' and that's it…"

"WHAT? SOMEONE LIKES YOU?" Mir yelled.

"Shh! I don't know who, it doesn't say who's it from," she told her.

"Maybe someone close…could be a girl," Lacus said. Cagalli froze.

"A g-g-g-girl? Don't tell me it's …" she said, and looked at Mir.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?"

"Well, she always said she wanted to fall in love…" Lacus said.

"IT'S NOT ME!" Mir exclaimed.

_I was thinking of how Cagalli would respond to the letter, would she know it was me? Would she ask around the school? It would be interesting…then I saw her walking in front of me with the note in her hand. She glanced at me, and ran. Next thing you know, I was face to face with her. She knew already? Do I deny it?_

**School Hallway**

"Athrun-senpai!" Cagalli said.

"What?"

"You…you…you…" she replied, looking at his eyes. Athrun couldn't help but blush furiously.

"You are being called to the office by Tamaki-sensei," she said, and skipped away happily with no worries in the world. Athrun was left in the shadows.

_I guess I was wrong. She didn't know it was me. But I can't help but express my feelings; every time I see her she's always showing that happy face to everyone except me. I hope one day she shows me that, it'd be the happiest thing in the world. __She kept on appearing in my head all day and night. I got annoyed but every time I feel angry, Cagalli would pop up and I manage to smile. I never knew I would fall so hard…_

"Lacus…what does it mean when someone hugs you?"

"My my Cagalli! Did someone hug you?" she said.

"N-No! I read it somewhere that's all, I'm just curious…"

"Love of course!"

"L-love? Does that mean when I hugged Ahmed I love him?"

"No! A hug means love if the person's heart is beating fast and you feel like you want to stay by them…you know what I mean?"

"Beating fast…that means…I love-"

"Cagalli?"

"Ahh! Nothing! Forget I said anything! I gotta go!" she said and disappeared from her sight. Lacus blinked then showed a grin, she knew all too well the symptoms of love.

_I was sitting in the library, impatiently waiting for Cagalli to come. I had to tell her right there and then…or else it'll be too late. I took a random science book about astronomy and had a quick read through it since Cagalli loved these kinds of books so much.  
_

**Library**

"I wonder why she's so interested in these books…" Athrun thought, looking at the pictures of the universe.

Suddenly, he heard fast moving footsteps. He turned around to see her standing clearly in front of his table. She looked flustered and tired, as though she just ran a marathon. Cagalli's mind was in a mess, but her gaze dropped on the book he was holding.

"Astronomy? You like science?" she asked with interest.

"You could say that, let's just say it's…interesting," Athrun replied with a playful grin on his face. Cagalli's heart was beating faster and faster.

"I-I see…" she said. He looked up and noticed she looked uncomfortable.

"So what brings you here looking all flustered? Did something happen?" he asked.

"Don't toy with me! You know what it is! I know you're the one who put that love letter in my locker," Cagalli blurted out. Athrun remained calm.

"So you think it's me?" he said. Cagalli felt disappointed. He didn't seem like he cared.

"Are you saying it's not you?" she said.

"Maybe, maybe not…"

"Give me a straight answer."

"Why do you want to know? Out of all people you think it's me?"

_I was hoping to see if she can figure it out herself. If she is willing to find out who it is…then I'd be happy. The next moment made my heart freeze for a second._

"BECAUSE I THINK I LIKE YOU!" Cagalli yelled, her eyes stinging from tears.

_She confessed. The day I thought would never come…_

Athrun stared at her while Cagalli's bangs hid her crimson face.

"But I guess…it's pointless since you weren't the one who wrote that letter…please excuse me," she said in a weak voice and walked off.

Athrun blocked the door with his arm.

"Pointless? I think I'd be the one to decide that…" he said, pulled her towards him and kissed her.

THE END!

* * *

_YAY finally done! Well, hope you guys enjoyed it. I've decided it to cut it that, to me it's one of those stories that didn't need another chapter. :)_

_Xoxo, Justicederu. _


End file.
